


Hot Sauce

by WennyT



Series: the dialectic method [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: (kind of), /RAISES EYEBROWS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, HOT SAUCE HEY HEY, M/M, No Candy Canes Were Harmed in the Making, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in the military hiatus period, like the Jungster, no highbrow literature here, pure silliness, trying to cram as many pr0n tropes in as possible but it's a tight fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: Changmin and Yunho are both on military leave at the same time.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: the dialectic method [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52098
Comments: 20
Kudos: 598
Collections: Ho Ho Homin: The Yunho/Changmin Holiday Fic Exchange 2019





	Hot Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Yunho: you know what would be sexy?  
> Yunho: eating food off of each other  
> Changmin: you did not do the dishes  
> Yunho: I did not
> 
> Finished: Nov 12.  
> Inspiration: https://tvxqexpress.com/2017/04/24/trans-170424-news-on-u-know-yunho-and-max-changmin-arranging-their-breaks-so-they-can-meet/
> 
> Hope you like!

It’s rare for them to be on military leave at the same time, but this week the days sync up miraculously somehow. They’re both of them in Seoul, instead of it being just Changmin while Yunho’s officially in Gyeonggi-do, and in actuality off to far-off redacted places for active service. 

It also means that only one of their flats is open and aired, and as usual, it’s Changmin’s. 

He's in a good mood because his four days of urgent personal leave have been approved. People are understanding, even his superiors, when he makes deliberately casual mentions about how nice it would be to have his leave coincide with Yunho's, so they can catch up.

He comes home in the evening from Seoul Police Agency, to an extra pair of shoes -black polished army boots- lined neatly at his foyer, and an army-issued knapsack dumped haphazardly next to them. The buckle is loose and the drawstring is knotted into a tangled mess.

Unbidden, a fond smile creeps across his face even as he rolls his eyes. He has faith in the South Korean military for whipping her soldiers into shape, but some things are just too ingrained.

“If there’s shit in your bag that is confidential to the army, you better come reclaim it now,” he raises his voice in both instruction and greeting, “or I’m going to go through it and it’s your own fault if military secrets are exposed.”

His flat is silent. Nothing stirs. 

Changmin blinks, and bends to heft the knapsack. He promptly staggers from the weight.

“The hell you have in this? Rocks?” He mutters, slipping his own police oxfords off and jamming them and his socks into his shoe cabinet. Stowing away his own bag into the cabinet in the living room, he drops the knapsack in to sit next to it. They nestle together. 

He grins at the sight of them, and closes the door. Tugging at his uniform jacket, he turns. 

His living room is neat, and devoid of noisy sunshine boyfriends. 

Craning his neck slightly, he eyes the dining room and kitchen. Same for those. No Yunho.

He tries his bedroom next, but to his puzzlement, it’s empty and the bed is even made- his own doing this morning. No Yunho either. 

No Yunho enjoying a bubble bath in the ensuite. 

“Maybe he went out,” Changmin says to himself, and frowns. 

The guest room is similarly empty. 

Yunho’s not the type to remember packing an extra pair of shoes even when he’s going on leave, and his feet are too big to wear Changmin’s. Unless he went out barefoot (and Changmin doesn’t think he’s as daft as _that_ ), there’s an errant boyfriend lurking somewhere in the flat.

Changmin just needs to find him. 

“Can’t be,” he mutters, one hand unknotting his tie, and tries his study. 

Changmin stops just at the threshold and snorts, scratching at the heavy starched collar. Sometimes he doesn’t know if he has a cat or a boyfriend. 

He sighs, and shifts against the door. “Yunho.”

He’s got a perfectly good divan installed in his study for times when certain individuals want to nap, but choose to do it away from the equally competent king-sized bed with the horrifically expensive orthopaedic mattress, or the more-than-comfortable sofa. 

Said certain individual instead chooses to curl up in Changmin’s study chair; crouched and squished in a position that should be anatomically impossible, much less comfortable enough to sleep in.

Changmin tries again, slightly louder. “Yunho.”

But Yunho’s indeed asleep, head back and mouth opened. He’s even snoring, little snorting huffs of air. 

Changmin rubs a hand over his shaved buzz-cut, and sighs. He’s tempted to leave Yunho like that, except they’re not precisely young anymore and he doesn’t want to deal with the whinging that will inadvertently happen when Yunho wakes with a stiff neck. 

“Yunho!” Still no reaction. Fuck, did he get into Changmin’s alcohol or something. Why is he sleeping so heavily? 

He goes over, and loses a little time just staring at Yunho. He’s still in half-army fatigues; a pale blue tee that doesn’t look army-issue, and combat bottoms. His dog tags are tangled around his neck, and he’s got a line of dried drool tracking down from the corner of his mouth. 

Changmin makes a noise, and brushes a finger over the sweeping lashes, fanning beneath closed eyes. His boyfriend is so pretty like this. He drags the finger down the bridge of Yunho’s nose, down and onto the voluptuous curve of Yunho’s lower lip.

Maybe Changmin gets a bit distracted, as is his wont when any of his appendages are in the vicinity of Yunho’s mouth. 

He nudges his finger hard against the lush indent, such that his fingertip bumps up against Yunho’s teeth, and Yunho finally wakes up.

“Oh hi,” Yunho says, voice blurry with sleep, and uncurls. He’s sprawled in the study chair, beaming at Changmin sleepily, legs spread. “I love me a man in uniform. Is that for me?”

“No,” Changmin says, just to be contrary. He goes obediently, however, when Yunho reaches out a long arm to reel him in by the waist.

He stops in between Yunho’s spread knees, and maybe his mouth goes a little dry when Yunho stretches, body arching. It does interesting things to the pale blue tee he's got on. 

“Goodness, officer, look at that scowl," Yunho's still more than half-asleep, eyes crinkled into smiling crescents. "Are you here to arrest me? Are you going to throw me into your prison of love?"

"I should spank you for your criminally cheesy behaviour," Changmin returns, rolling his eyes when that makes Yunho perk up. In more ways than one. 

"Is that a promise?" Yunho wiggles his eyebrows madly, and shimmies, bumping his crotch up against Changmin's. 

Changmin scoffs, and fists a hand in Yunho's hair, short but still enough for Changmin to tug a little just to see Yunho's eyes grow slumberous again. "No promises until you feed me. I'm hungry."

"For cock?" Yunho's smile is hopeful.

"No, you nymphomaniac, for food. I'm starving. We had an early lunch because there was an awareness event all afternoon, and now I think my stomach is eating itself," Changmin says, but he's still got his hand in Yunho's hair and maybe Yunho's enjoying that a little too much, eyes closed and head arching into Changmin's hold.

He puts a little more strength into it, going from this-is-sexy territory to please-don't-make-me-make-you-prematurely-bald. 

"Ouch," Yunho opens his eyes, and he's sitting up, frowning. "That's not very nice, Changminnie."

 _I'm sorry_ , Changmin's dick weeps. _I'm hungry FEED ME_ , Changmin's stomach rejoices. "Food first. I actually made kimchi jjigae for you in the morning. It's in the slow cooker, like I texted you earlier. Did you see it? Did you have it? Is there any left over? I made a lot."

"About that," Yunho's smile turns shifty. He's still seated, and looking up at Changmin. Unease skitters a line down Changmin's spine. "Yunho."

"You know what would be sexy?" Yunho says, one hand playing at Changmin's belt buckle. He creeps his fingers up, to trace at the polished buttons on Changmin's uniform jacket. "Eating food off of each other."

He tilts his head back and smoulders at Changmin. 

Changmin stares back, unimpressed. "You did not do the dishes."

Yunho wilts. "I did not."

Changmin continues staring. 

Yunho wilts further. "I may have had a tiny mishap while trying to clean the dishes with your dishwasher so I didn't do them in the end and you kind of don't have any dishes now. Or bowls."

There's a beat of silence. Changmin continues looking very unimpressed.

Yunho's got both hands about Changmin's waist now, and he's trying his best to look pitiful. "Maybe it's a bit bigger than a tiny mishap."

Changmin raises an eyebrow at him.

Yunho shivers. "Fuck, Changmin, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to be sorry here."

Because he's an asshole, Changmin keeps his eyebrow arched and tilts his head back so he can look down his nose at Yunho. 

"Ooooh," Yunho moans, squirming in his seat. "No, don't do that! I'm trying to apologise and you're distracting me!"

"I don't hear an apology," Changmin says, and takes a step forward, so his crotch is in Yunho's face. Yunho takes the hint, and nuzzles at Changmin's still clothed dick. 

Changmin traces a finger around Yunho's ear, and slips his hand up to curve around the back of Yunho's head. Yunho rubs his cheek against the stiff cloth of Changmin's uniform trousers, unbuckles him and then uses his teeth to pull down the zipper to Changmin's fly. 

"Fuck," Changmin says in response to the slow, drawn out purr of his zipper.

They've barely started playing and already he's hard.

His trousers have dropped past his knees, aided by gravity. They're puddled around his ankles. 

Yunho huffs a little laugh, and licks a long slow stripe over the front of Changmin's grey boxer briefs. 

Changmin bucks. "Fuck!" 

"Hi, Changminnie," Yunho says politely to the straining curve of Changmin's dick, now trapped beneath a darker shade of wet grey. "I took leave to see you. How have you been?"

"Bloody hell, Yun, why are you so weird, of course it misses you. _I_ miss you," Changmin half laughs and half moans. It segues into a full moan when Yunho says primly, "don't you know you shouldn't insult people when they're being nice to you?"

He punctuates the admonishment with another slow, luxurious lick over the cotton, from the tip of Changmin's dick down, down, and mouths at the damp fabric tight around Changmin's balls. 

"Fuck," Changmin manages again, gasping. "Don't- don't tease, Yun- don't- oh-"

Yunho takes pity on him, and shakes free of Changmin's lax hands to sit straighter in the study chair. He tilts his head at Changmin, and beams. Then he wrenches Changmin's boxer briefs down. 

The force of his pull makes Changmin's dick bounce and slap Yunho on the cheek. The sound is lewdly loud. 

"Ow," Yunho says, considering. He tosses the grey boxer briefs carelessly over one shoulder. 

Changmin just moans. His knees feel wobbly. His dick has left a smear of shining wet on Yunho's cheek, and the sight of it is enough to induce a spurt of precum to leak along his shaft. 

"Bambi's all pent up," Yunho sing-songs, fitting a snug hand around Changmin, and starting off with quick, efficient strokes. "He's really excited to see his Yunnie, huh."

"You know I hate it when you call yourself that," Changmin gasps, breath hitching out of him involuntarily whenever Yunho twists his fingers expertly on the upstroke, again and again and again. "And I'm not- a fucking- baby deer-"

"Nope, you're not," Yunho agrees, slowing his strokes, and hovering over Changmin's aching dick. He's suddenly not doing anything, content to just sit and breathe. "You're all grown up."

The proximity of his mouth, wet and lush and red, pulls another bubble of precum from Changmin's neglected cock. "Yun, please-"

Yunho hums, and shifts so his breaths puff, hot, over the angry red head. His gaze meets Changmin's.

"Please," Changmin manages. Distantly, he remembers that he's still half-dressed, except that his trousers are on the floor and his boxer briefs are nowhere. His uniform jacket and shirt is tight and suffocating around him. Perversely, it excites him more. 

Yunho's still got his eyes trained on Changmin, gaze bright. He doesn't move, just opens his mouth. 

Out comes his tongue, pink. He laps daintily at the head of Changmin's cock, once, twice, thrice. Licks at the little slit and curls his tongue around the smears of white leaking down Changmin's dick.

Yunho swipes his tongue back into his mouth, purring. "Mmm. Changminnie's sweet."

Changmin's going insane. His cock is so hard it hurts. "I started eating pineapples and cinnamon candy canes after you texted me last week about your leave," he ekes out. 

"Oooh," Yunho beams at him, one hand stroking at Changmin's balls, his touch maddeningly feather-light. "My boyfriend is the best and most considerate in the world. Love the taste of his hot sauce."

"Sure," Changmin says, garbled. Whatever else he has in mind flies out of it, when Yunho seems to take his "sure" as the sound of a starting pistol, because he dives back into Changmin's lap and gobbles his dick up.

"Shit!" Changmin whimpers, or screams. He doesn't know. He's died and gone to heaven. Yunho has a hand stroking through and patting at his pubic hair.

Yunho's throat is tight hot velvety grasping perfect around him, and he's got his tongue curling around the underside of Changmin's dick when he comes up for air. Then he's back down on Changmin again, deep-throating him with the ease of long-time practice, his mouth giving tight tight hot suction, his fingers curving and rolling about Changmin's balls.

Changmin needs to come. 

He's going to come, already on a hair trigger from all the teasing Yunho did earlier. Yunho's mouth is so perfectly tight that it's almost painful around him, and his fingers are tickling up and behind Changmin's balls, seeking.

"Am going to come," Changmin gasps, writhing. He's so turned on he can feel himself- feel his hole contracting in excitement- and Yunho's got questing fingers running over Changmin's perineum. He's got his other hand worming around the base of Changmin's cock, and his mouth is now suckling at the head, tongue tickling at the vein on the underside-

"I'm gonna," Changmin chokes out, and yells out loud when Yunho drifts a curious finger across Changmin's entrance, sucks really hard at the head and yet at the same time clamps a tight fist around the base of Changmin's cock. 

The stimulation is too much. 

He shivers through a dry orgasm, panting, screaming, even as Yunho pulls his mouth off of Changmin. His mouth is all well-used and swollen red and pretty. As he pulls away, a thin line of saliva hangs between the curve of his lower lip, and the head of Changmin's cock. 

It breaks. 

The sight of it is enough to make another bubble of white leak from Changmin, even though Yunho's still got punishingly tight fingers around him.

"Bastard- you bastard-" Changmin pants, head spinning. His cock _hurts_. "You bastard-"

"Nuh uh," Yunho's grin is beatific, and sly. His voice is husky and hoarse and the sexiest thing Changmin's ever heard. "Told you I was trying to apologise, didn't I? Can't let things end too soon." 

Yunho pulls Changmin in closer, and down, settles Changmin's shivering frame sideways into his lap, arranging long naked legs to go over one side and draped over strong thighs encased in fatigues. Changmin's putty in his hands, head going back, eyes closing of their own volition. 

Yunho strokes a finger over the high wing of a cheekbone, smiling. 

Changmin's oversized for this, and the chair gives an ominous creak at having to service the weight of two full-grown men in their prime. 

Yunho clearly doesn't care, humming. His hands are deft and sure as they unfasten buttons and ties and divests Changmin of his heavy uniform jacket, then his shirt. The heavy fabric sticks slightly, then behaves.

The uniform jacket goes sailing through the air to land somewhere or other. The shirt, Yunho retains, to swipe at the sweat evident on Changmin's body. 

It trails down, then Yunho trickles fingers around to form a loose clasp around Changmin's neglected dick, and plays a gentle fingernail worrying at the twitching slit, where white still comes out in a slow trickle. "Bambi still has plenty of hot sauce."

Changmin just lolls against Yunho's shoulder, fucked out and restless and murmuring. He feels like his brain has been sucked out, but the itch to come properly and the dissatisfaction of being denied thus still niggles at him.

Another tremor runs through him, as Yunho lets a proprietary hand wander busily along his naked flank, up till he's got a hand curved around Changmin's jaw, and turns Changmin into him.

They kiss, mouths wet and spit-slick against each other's. The curve of Yunho's beautiful lower lip catches against his, sensual and utterly addicting.

Changmin can taste himself on Yunho's tongue. He licks in, and sucks, barely aware that he's got tight arms curved around Yunho, fingers twisting and plucking at the other's pale blue tee, now beyond rumpled.

"Love you," Changmin sighs, when Yunho pulls away. He falls back into Yunho for another taste, humming when Yunho gives in and curls his tongue about Changmin's. 

They part, murmuring at each other. Yunho's still got a hand smoothing along Changmin's not-quite-softened cock, "love you, love you."

"Love you too," Yunho busses him on the cheek chastely, and pulls away. He's got a smile on his face that Changmin doesn't trust, but Changmin's also pretty sure Yunho sucked his brains out just now. His higher brain order functions are a wee bit on the fritz. "But my apology isn't done."

"Wuh," Changmin goes muzzily, and chokes on air when Yunho heaves him up and sends him sprawling on his back across the large study desk behind him. 

The metal is cold against Changmin's back, and he squirms, gasping, shocked at the sudden spike in sensation. 

Yunho's tone is conversational as he steps in between Changmin's legs, akimbo and spread in the air from the force of Yunho's push. "We can only do this in your study, Changdol. _My_ desk has too much things on it."

"Too much crap," Changmin snaps, but it's weak and he moans when Yunho slaps at the inside of his thigh, hard yet playful. 

"Bambi needs to shut up and properly appreciate my apology," Yunho hums, chortling at the muted snarl from Changmin. 

The snarling dissolves into a loud moan, when Yunho rubs a thumb over a peaked brown nipple, chuckling at the pebbling skin, and continues down. 

"Wait," Changmin says, and Yunho pauses entirely, both eyebrows raised in question. Changmin shakes his head where he's sprawled on his back, against the desk. His head feels too heavy for his neck to hold, but he pushes himself up nevertheless, locking his elbows. "No, nothing bad, just-"

He tugs at Yunho's tee, twisting a hand into the thin fabric. "Off," he says, pleased when Yunho strips without question. 

Changmin brushes a hand at the edge of Yunho's ribs, and lower.

"Keep the tags," Changmin pushes the words out, feeling his face heat up, "and the combat fatigues."

Yunho's hands pause halfway in pulling off his dog tags, and he's got another sly grin on his face. 

"Bambi has new kinks now?" He wants to know, cackling like a loon when Changmin kicks out at him, embarrassed yet turned on. 

He flips the chain of his dog tags around instead of taking them off, so the tags themselves land high up against his back. 

Yunho catches at both of Changmin's calves, fitting his palms along Changmin's legs and smoothes his thumbs over the arch of the muscle, and up to Changmin's knees. 

Then he wrenches them apart so he can bend down, and lick a stripe very deliberately over the furls of Changmin's twitching hole. 

"Fuck!" Changmin jackknifes up, but Yunho's more than ready for him, and braces a heavy arm across the tops of his thighs. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck oh Yun yes Yun god yes please yes." Changmin babbles, breath catching on a sob as Yunho goes to town on his arse. He darts an inquisitive tongue around and around the puckered entrance, and sucks at the edge of the rim, teeth catching slightly to another aborted jerk from Changmin. 

"Please oh please Yun please fuck me please fuck me," Changmin chants, shaking from the twin sensations of arousal and embarrassment fuelling each other. Yunho's mouth is occupied with sucking gently at the furled edges, but he lets his fingers drum a reassuring tattoo against the plane of Changmin's abs.

Changmin vaguely hears rather than see the dog tags slip back down and clink against his desk as Yunho works his mouth, a rhythmic metallic tinkle. Great; next time a glass clinks against a surface, Changmin's going to get hard; Pavlov's dog. _Yunho's_ dog.

His dick is completely hard again, and bumping against the brace of Yunho's forearm, but Changmin's barely aware of it. His entire point of focus is narrowed down to his most private muscles. Yunho's moved past licking _against_ and now firmly working on licking _into_ Changmin, flickers of his tongue sexy and kittenish and absolutely maddening. 

His nose presses into Changmin's perineum, his breath huffing hot against too sensitive skin.

Changmin sobs, hands clawing at the smooth metallic glass of his desk, tossing his head. His skin sticks noisily against the cool surface. 

Yunho's arms are a hot heavy band around his midriff, and Changmin can't quite move as he wishes. That Yunho's got on him restrained just excites him more.

He wants to arch into Yunho's licks and kisses, whining as Yunho breathes and spears his tongue in, reaching in as much as he can into the hidden heart of Changmin. 

By the time Yunho lifts his face, and his arms away, Changmin's more than wrecked. He's a pliant mess on the cold but rapidly warming surface, and he can't stop shivering and moaning even as the heavy heat of Yunho vanishes from atop of him. 

"Yun…?" He questions fuzzily. There's an answering murmur from the other side of the room. Yunho's entirely too far away. 

Changmin struggles to get up, but he's sticky and also too horny and god he's probably sweated all over his desk and it'll be a bitch and a half to clean later but he can't quite care at the moment except for the fact that Yunho's too far away-

A hard kiss is pressed against his mouth, and he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) to his boyfriend's sunshine grin, soaked at the edges in smugness. 

Changmin can't quite focus enough to scold him.

"Am here, Changminnie," Yunho noses against his cheek, his lips curving up even more when Changmin turns his face into Yunho's, to slot their mouths together, uncaring of where it's been.

Yunho has a hand circling around the slick puffiness of Changmin's hole, but his other hand is coming up, and shoving something into Changmin's mouth. 

"Because you said you're hungry," Yunho says, and Changmin sucks, and tastes cinnamon and peppermint. He looks down. Oh. It's one of the cinnamon candy canes. 

The flavours burst, spicy and fresh and sweet on his tongue. 

Too late, he looks back up to an entirely too innocent simper on his boyfriend's face. "I think Changmin's hungry elsewhere, too."

"I," Changmin starts to sit up, and lets out a startled groan when Yunho shoves a lubed something up his arse. He's more than stretched from Yunho's earlier efforts, but-

He looks down, only to see a red-and-white hook peek out from his hole. His face is on fire. " _Jung Yunho_!"

"Present," his demented boyfriend hums, all self-satisfied. Changmin opens his mouth to shout, or perhaps to demand _Yunho to stop playing with his food_ , but it comes out in a high moan as Yunho, with his gaze (and grin!) still on Changmin, reach out and push at the candy cane not in Changmin's mouth. 

“Suck, baby,” Yunho murmurs, fingers on the other candy cane and Changmin obeys, sucking hard on the candy cane that’s _in_ his mouth. He’s too strung out to do anything else but. 

“Suck it like you want to, like it’s my cock.” Yunho is relentless. 

“Your cock’s way bigger, idiot,” Changmin gasps, and curls his tongue around cool peppermint, intent on putting on a show. 

Yunho hums, pleased, and presses a quick kiss against the edge of Changmin’s jaw. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” he glares, or tries too. There’s a smug edge to Yunho’s smile that makes Changmin want to smack him, or spank him. Both. Either. “I’m fucking you after this.”

“Sure,” Yunho says, an involuntary shiver making his eyes heavy-lidded and his gaze predatory. “You can punish me for all the bad, bad things I’m doing to you right now. Like this.” 

"Oh," Changmin falls back on his elbows, and shivers hard, as Yunho turns the candy cane, fingers around the hook, and keeps turning, a deliberate continuous rub across Changmin's prostate. 

" _Ohhhhh_." Changmin thinks he’s drooling. He’s out of his mind.

"So our Changminnie likes some hot sauce with his candy canes, huh," muses Yunho, and Changmin's confused (hot sauce again?) until he pulls together enough brain cells to look down, and is mortified at the sight of his angry-looking dick. It’s red and leaking precum nonstop. 

"I," he stutters around the candy cane still in his mouth. "I-"

Yunho clearly takes pity on his attempts at coherence, and shoves in two fingers alongside the candy cane sitting snug in his hole. Somehow he's got them slathered in lube, so they squelch loud, the sound obscene. 

Changmin feels his eyes roll back into his head at the press and spread of Yunho's fingers within him. God, he's so overstimulated that he hopes he doesn't faint- and Yunho hasn't even fucked him with his dick yet-

He barely has the presence of mind to do it, but he gropes down and gets a hand at Yunho's crotch, to a hiss from his boyfriend. 

Yunho's so hard, it's unsurprising. What's surprising is that he's not in Changmin yet. Changmin focuses enough to glare hazily at him, and tell him so. 

"So demanding," Yunho laughs, and yelps when Changmin pinches his nipple hard in punishment. 

"In me," Changmin hisses, and tugs at Yunho's cock again. The firm heavy thrust of it feels like heaven in his hand, and he knows where it'll feel -and fit- even better. "Hurry the fuck up-"

"Yes, Changmin-sama," Yunho's still laughing, although it fades off into a high gasping moan, because Changmin's unzipped him and managed to work his hand to stroke a hello at Yunho's poor neglected cock.

Yunho's got both arms around Changmin's waist and he heaves Changmin into, onto him; as he falls back onto the overworked study chair.

It means his fingers are no longer in Changmin, but the candy candy still is, and as Yunho brings Changmin down over his lap, the candy cane shifts, pressing against Changmin's prostate again and sending a white hot jolt up his spine. 

"Yun, hurry, I _oh-_ " Changmin trails off in a shivering cry, arms curling around Yunho's shoulders as Yunho positions his cock _just so_ , Changmin crouched above him. 

He kisses Changmin, licks at Changmin's kiss-swollen lips, as Changmin slides down down down in a hazy almost unbearable slide of _thick hot hard perfect Yunho_. 

Yunho's got the other candy cane in his hand, and the deranged idiot laughs, bringing it close to his mouth before Changmin snatches it away with a terrible growl and flings it to some forgotten corner of the room. 

"Ooh, Changminnie is so fierce," Yunho's laughing at him, teasing and sexy and warm and bright. His cock is pressed hot hot hot and deep and thick within Changmin, a burning bright spear of heat. 

"Shut up and fuck me," Changmin snarls, lust-maddened and love-struck, and he braces himself up on his knees, thighs flexing and presses down again, a sob quivering out from him. Clenches hard. 

It pulls twin sighs from the both of them. Yunho feels amazing. Changmin's missed this. Fuck South Korean military for denying him this everyday. 

He tells Yunho thus, and watches as his stupid boyfriend presses upward at him, barely breaking out in a sweat. His face is dry and there's barely a flush to his cheeks. He even has the temerity to counter, "well, it's not really the fault of the military, Changmin. We can't fuck like this everyday too even if we're not enlisted. We'll have dance practice then."

How the fuck is Yunho still coherent. 

Changmin reaches out with his hands and gives both of Yunho's nipples hard punishing tweaks, but that just makes Yunho shove harder into him and his own head fall back with a lusty sigh.

In contrast, Changmin knows he's a wreck. At least his hair is buzzed short, but he's got sweat dripping in his eyes and fluids and such smeared around his chest and thighs, and he's sticky from the candy canes and flushed red all over. 

He reaches out, and scratches a rough hand over the expanse of Yunho's chest half out of petty-minded revenge, closing grasping fingers around Yunho's dog tags. He holds on. 

Yunho's noticed too, twinkling gaze wandering over Changmin's sweat-drenched collarbone and heaving abs, less defined now that he hasn't the time to do two hours of dedicated Physical Training everyday. 

Yunho clearly doesn't mind. He's got hard greedy fingers smoothing over Changmin's sides and back, clutching at the curve of Changmin's arse, as he shafts hard and deep and over and over into Changmin, breaths coming out in audible grunts.

The steady creaking of the study chair is an aural counterpoint to Yunho's thrusts. 

Their gazes meet. 

Changmin bears down deliberately, and tightens, hitching out a gasp as Yunho's eyes narrow suddenly, and he shoves up harder, faster, forced out of his previously smooth rhythm.

The laughter's gone. Yunho's gaze has turned fever-bright and razor-sharp. He's lowering his head, breathing hard through his nose; and Changmin does too, only to have his breath catch and a fresh wave of lust flood him. 

Yunho's eyes are intent on the way he's cramming into Changmin, his cock huge and red and angry and _busy_ between the wide bracket of Changmin's thighs. 

Changmin realises belatedly there's other noises- the slap of skin as their hips churn together, the obscene sucking noises as Yunho thrusts into him and his body tries desperately to hold Yunho, their shivering pants in tandem every single time Yunho pushes in and up and it's white lightning across Changmin's prostate.

Changmin wants to come. Changmin needs to come. 

"Changminnie," Yunho breathes, soft and low. "Am. Close-"

He looks up and into Changmin's eyes. That does the trick.

Changmin makes an incoherent sound, and comes untouched so hard his vision goes spotty. 

His cock jumps and spurts ribbons of white between them, and the sight of it is enough to make Yunho clutch harder at Changmin, fingers digging bruises into his hips and shoving rough tight up up upwards into him.

There's a bloom of warmth within Changmin, as Yunho's head falls back, and he gasps low and long, undone. 

They fall back into each other, panting. 

Yunho's pulled energy from some hitherto unknown reserve to run long passes with a hand over Changmin's back, even as Changmin shakes against him in the aftermath. 

Changmin presses a kiss at Yunho's chest, over his heart. 

They cuddle, long limbs tangled together, the study chair miraculously still standing. 

"Wow," Changmin says after a long while. His voice is fucked up from screaming while coming his brains out. "Fine. That was an amazing apology. Forgiven."

Yunho offers a pleased hum, nuzzling against the curve of Changmin's jaw. He swipes a hand across Changmin's chest and abs, collecting pearly ribbons on his fingers. 

Pecking Changmin on the nose, Yunho leans back, a naughty grin curving swollen lips. He tugs at the candy cane, which Changmin doesn't realise is still in his mouth. 

He pulls it away from Changmin easily enough.

Smearing his filled hand on the red-and-white stickiness, he meets Changmin's very wide eyes. 

Holding his gaze, Yunho brings the defiled candy cane up to his mouth and sucks, murmuring at the taste of Changmin mixed with cinnamon and peppermint, "mm, hot sauce."

\--

_end_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. x


End file.
